Galifreyan Flue
by Hudine
Summary: 9th DrRose: Even Time Lords get ill sometimes guess who gets to play nurse.


**Title:** Galifreyan Flu

**Author:** Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating: M** - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language

**Paring:** Rose/9th Doctor

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers:** Rose (minor), Unquiet Dead (minor)

**Summery:** 9th Dr/Rose: Even Time Lords get ill sometimes; guess who gets to play nurse.

**Category: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes: **Made up a load of words

**Feedback:** To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications**: All my fellow Rose/Doctor shippers.

**WARNINGS: Moderate sexual content, bad langue

* * *

**

"Come on bed!" Rose sternly exclaimed to the protesting man in front of her.

"But," the Doctor made a loud sneezing noise and swore something in Galifreyan.

"The TARDIS data banks says I need to get you to go to bed and sleep. It's the best for you. Besides it's getting stupid. I know how to say the word _'Fuck'_ in at least thirty alien languages; thanks to you swearing every time you sneeze. Not to mention I am learning a good bit of Galifreyan and none of it would go down to well if I started speaking it."

"Aww come on, I'm not that bad... _THEACHOTA!_" Rose replied something in Galifreyan that made the Doctor blush. "I had **no** idea a human could pronounce that."

Rose grabbed him by the arm and dragged the Doctor out of the medlab and to his bedroom, then threw him on the big four-poster bed. "You are going to get some sleep, now get some of those clothes off you, you got a fever."

"Fine," the Doctor sighed resolutely. "Nice bedside manner you got for a dying man there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and blew his nose, then used a clean bit to wipe his puffy eyes.

"You're not dying. You got the Galifreyan flu. It says you will be fine with plenty of bed rest."

"At least go to the wardrobe room, find some baggy shorts and t-shirt for me to sleep in then."

He looked so at her pathetically, his eyes and nose were red and puffy. The fact was he couldn't even stand up long, and he'd been sick twice already before she'd dragged him back to the TARDIS. She sighed, "Ok fine."

* * *

Rose came back in; not thinking about it, and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth almost hanging open. There he was in all his naked glory, and what a man... he may be an alien but Rose decided he had everything in the right place. "I err... got you your clothes..." Rose caught herself staring and looked away.

The Doctor, despite the fact he should be really embarrassed right now, gave a lazy grin. Rose's reaction wasn't all that unwelcome.

"It only gets bigger you know," he whispered in her ear as he took the clothes from her, and smiled a bit more when she shuddered, and blushed a bit.

"You done that deliberately," she accused.

"Oh no love, wouldn't dream of it," he quipped back in his usual jokey manner; as he pulled on the dark blue shorts and same coloured t-shirt. He'd been thinking about her that way for a while now, and actually caught himself masturbating while thinking about her once. Ever since he had seen her in that damn dress, although if he admitted it to himself he had felt something different for her than the others, probably from the moment they met in the Auton filled basement of the department store Rose had worked in.

Then, in spite of her better judgement, Rose moved closer to him and kissed the Doctor full on the lips. It wasn't long before he responded passionately, and had the clothes off again, in a pile along with hers. They just about made it to the bed when she felt something big and hard prod her opening and her eyes widened. "God that is huge..."

He gave her a full on toothy grin, "Told you." The Doctor sobered a little as he felt the barrier of skin at her virgina. "Look we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Rose looked into his eyes, she could see the passion in there and how much he really wanted to continue, and thought it was sweet. After all a lot of human males wouldn't bother to even ask by this stage. "Don't do it and I'll castrate you, and feed your balls to the next over carnivorous creature we run into."

The Doctor cringed a little at the thought. He'd never taken a woman's virginity before... it had been a long time since he had last had sex, yet alone do what Rose was freely giving him. "I'll try not to hurt you," he whispered in her ear, and pushed through quick and almost painlessly. After giving her a few moments to settle it wasn't long before they where moving and moaning together. After Rose climaxed, the Doctor shuddered and came with her, and as they came down he whispered something to her in his native language.

"What was that?"

He rolled off her pulling out, and hugged Rose to his chest as much as he could, lying on his back smiling. "I was teaching you some more Galifreyan, darling. I said I love you."

Rose's eyes widened, and she looked at his face from her comfortable position, with her head on his chest, hearing the strange double heartbeat. She could see in his eyes he had meant what he had said, and knowing her response she replied, "I love you too."

"It's not going to be easy... I mean I'm an alien. I can love you, but sometimes I may make stupid mistakes that you may interpret otherwise..."

He was cut off by a kiss. "It wouldn't be love if it was easy."

"Suppose it wouldn't," he smiled, and held her tighter enjoying the skin on skin contact. The events of the evening made him almost forget he was ill, until he sneezed again, "_YOTOHKIN!_"

Rose couldn't help it she laughed. She shouldn't be laughing but her body was still pleasantly humming from the sex and the revolution of the man she loved, felt the same. "Bless you. Now go to sleep."

He laughed a little himself. He felt good; yet felt like crap at the same time, it was a very odd feeling. "Stay with me?"

"Wouldn't go anywhere for anything."

So the Doctor fell asleep that night, with the woman he loved in his arms, and for the first time since the war the nightmares didn't come; instead he dreamt of pleasant things, and what finally having a mate at last meant.

End-


End file.
